Souris !
by Yoseiko-chan
Summary: Quand il y a deux Saito, c'est n'est pas toujours facile pour tout le monde!  suis nulle en resumé m'en veuillez pas


**Alors bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ceci est ma premiere fic sur hakuouki posté!**

**J'espere qu'elle vous plaira et que vous rigolerais bien en la lisant (en tout cas c'est ce que moi j'ai fait en l'ecrivant) !**

**Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Snouf!**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Souris !<strong>

« Rebbyyyyyyy ! »

*Bim* *Sbam*

« Rebbyyyyyyy ! Ou es-tu ? »

L'interpellée sortie de derrière la porte, et avais pas l'air très contente.

« Grrrrr ! De un, on ouvre la porte avec délicatesse ! De deux, on arrête de beuglée ! Apostropha la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs à une adolescente aux cheveux bleus, plus petite qu'elle.

« Rebby, j'ai besoin de toi ! … Tient pourquoi tu as une bosse sur le front ? Et pourquoi t'es toujours en pyj ? »

Effectivement, la plus grande était habillée d'un pyjama noir et commencé à avoir une belle grosse bosse sur son front qui virait au rouge s'accordant avec ses yeux rouge sang.

« Si j'ai une bosse c'est parce qu'il y a une de mes nièces, dénommée Tsukiko, qui a brutalement ouvert la porte et que j'étais juste derrière pour t'ouvrir après que tu es hurlait mon nom dans toute la maison ! Et si je suis toujours en pyjama, c'est parce que contrairement à toi je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, et que j'essayais d'en profiter pour dormir un peu plus !

-Ah oui ! Justement je suis venu te voir car j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Sans blague ! J'avais compris je ne suis pas sourde. » Maugréa Rebby.

« Ha, j'avais cru !

-Si tu ne veux pas mourir dans les secondes qui suivent t'as intérêt a vite me dire en quoi tu as besoin de mon aide.

-Tu savais que je me suis acheté un animal de compagnie ?

-Bien sûr, baka. Tu m'en a parlé pendant trois heures hier. J'en ai encore mal à la tête !

-On s'en fou !

-Qu'elle gentillesse…

-Je sais ! Bon je voudrais que tu gardes ma souris les jours quand je ne peux pas et aujourd'hui je ne peux pas !

-Tu veux ? Et pourquoi tu ne la laisse pas dans la cage ?

-Ben elle se sentira seule, et puis faut bien que quelqu'un la nourrisse ! Tu dois la garder, ceux qui n'ont pas cours ou ne travaille pas, ben je leurs fait pas confiance !

-… »

Rebby soupira, puis laissa rentrer Tsukiko qui était toujours sur le palier de la porte et avait les mains jointes, comme si elle caché quelque chose.

Une fois rentrée la jeune fille aux cheveux et yeux bleu s'assit sur le lit et posa une souris à côté d'elle.

La souris albinos, albinos car blanc comme la neige et des yeux rouge cerises, posa ses yeux sur sa maitresse et ne bougea point.

D'ailleurs cette souris est un peu…bizarre…Si on enlève le fait qu'elle soit albinos, cette souris portait un short noir et une écharpe blanche…Très inhabituelle pour une souris admettons-le.

« Alors tu peux garder Saito pendant que je suis en cours ?

-Oui je peux… (Qu'elle idée d'appeler une souris Saito !)

-Youpi ! » Tsukiko sauta sur le lit, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer la pauvre souris dans les airs. Rebby rattrapa la souris au vol et la rassura en la caressant du bout des doigts.

« Le pauvre, cela fait à peine un jour que tu l'as et tu l'envoie déjà valser dans les airs. » Compatie cette dernière.

« Au faite, reprit-elle, il faut que je te prévienne que je vais passer toute la journée chez Heisuke…

-Et vous allez faire quoi ? Attention pas de 'trucs' traumatisant devant mon Saito !

-Abrutie ! » Siffla Rebby toute rouge. « J'ai à peine 18 ans et lui aussi ! On a déjà mis cela au claire, on sort ensemble mais pas de rapport sexuel avant longtemps !... C'est pareil pour vous non ? »

Ce fut au tour de Tsukiko de devenir rouge comme un coquelicot.

« C'est … C'est diffèrent ! Nous on a que 17 ans ! Toi t'es majeur ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

-Pas vraiment. Papa me surveille comme pas possible !

-Ah oui j'avais oublié ce vieux chnoque ! En même temps tu es la cadette de ses enfants et sa seule fille. Normal qui se fasse du souci le grand-père ! »

Rebby voulu rétorqué qu'elle ne posait aucun soucis comparait à certains, mais elle fut coupée par un…

« Tsuki ! » Un hurlement qui résonna dans toute la maison. « On va être en retard ! Bouge-toi !

-J'arrive Kiyo ! Bon Tata, Saito se nourrit principalement de carottes et de l'eau suffit ! » Dit précipitamment la plus jeune de la famille en courant dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa jumelle qui l'attendait pour aller au Lycée.

La jeune fille brune regarda la porte de sa chambre qui avait (encore) était ouverte précipitamment. (Heureusement que je n'étais pas derrière cette fois !)Puis la souris qui l'observait de ses yeux pétillants.

Soupirant, la jeune adulte rejoignit son placard pour s'habiller, maintenant qu'elle était réveillé autant ce préparait, elle avait rendez-vous chez Heisuke a 10h.

…

Rebby chez son petit copain, affalé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'Heisuke.

« Alors, Tu as pu en profiter pour dormir aujourd'hui non ?

-Nada ! Je me suis fait réveillée par Tsuki ! Au faite elle m'a demandé de garder Saito aujourd'hui, ça t'embête pas n'est pas ?

-Hein ? Ben…Euh…Si…Non…En fait…

*Dring* *Dring*

« Ah, attend une minute s'il te plait! » Rebby décrochât son portable.

« Oui Tsuki ! Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

-Ton nom s'affiche, baka !

-Ah oui ! Comment va Saito ?

-Heu…Je suis derrière toi ! » Répondit une voix dans le dos de la plus jeune.

-Mais je ne parle pas de toi Saito ! Alala, ces mes alors…

-Ben Saito est tranquillement installé sur le…Merde, Saito reviens ici tout de suite ! Heisuke rattrape le !

-Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ? Je ne vois personne !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que Saito a décidé de faire le tour de la maison !

-Quoi ? Mais rattrape-le ! Faut pas que mon pauvre Saito se perde !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes sœurette ? Saito est à coté de nous ! Tu sais que ton état mental commence à me faire peur !

-Mon état mental va très bien ! »

Et pendant qu'une discussion très animé commença de l'autre cout du téléphone, dans le salon l'effervescence continué.

« Heisuke, vite, rattrape-le, avant qu'il sorte de la maison !

-Mais qui ?

-Ben Saito ! Tu sais la souris albinos, qui pour une raison inconnu porte des habits !

-…Qui a eu l'idée d'appeler sa souris Saito ?

-Tsuki ! » Répondit Rebby comme si c'était une évidence.

« Bon alors je vais chercher dans la cuisine ! J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une souris alcolo.

-Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-On cherche ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as appelé Saito ? Bonjours les quiproquos !

-Ben Saito c'est un très beau nom ! Sa lui va bien !

-Baka ! Ah te voilà Saito ! Fallait le dire que tu voulais dormir au lieu de t'enfuir !

-Il ne risque pas de te répondre, les animaux ne parlent pas… Saito ! Ne me refait plus une peur pareil tu m'entends ?

-Tsuki, je vais t'envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique moi !

-Ben pourquoi grande sœur ?

-Saito est là, dans la cour avec nous ! Alors pourquoi crier dans le téléphone comme si tu lui parler ! C'est Rebby qui est à l'autre bout du fil !

-Mais je ne parle pas de Saito, je parle à Saito, mon petit Saito tout mignon, tout blanc, trop chou ! »

Double interrogations de la part de Kiyo et de Saito. Devant leurs têtes de personnes ne comprenant rien et se demandant si elles ne se trouvent pas en face d'un cas extrêmement grave, Tsuki leur répondit.

« Ben oui ! Saito ma souris ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila!<strong>

**Premiere fic posté et fini! (oui je sais je me répète)**

**Rewiews please! (j'accepte tout! Critique comme Compliments ^^)**


End file.
